


Secrets

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Secrets

South is a strong person. She doesn’t take shit from anyone. And even though she’s impressed more than she’ll ever admit with Tex, that doesn’t mean she’ll take any shit from her. Except, well, when she’s in a closed room and they’re naked. That doesn’t count-! 

So what if she’s on her knees at the foot of Tex’s bed, between her thighs and eating her out like it’s the only thing keeping her alive, no one needs to know about it. Or how much she loves those fingers in her hair, alternating between gently brushing blonde strands back out of the way or tightening almost painfully to pull her head around to just the right spot. That’s just between them and only in this room. It doesn’t bleed out into the halls or training room, it doesn’t go past this. 

She earns another moan and she focuses her tongue on the spot, working over Tex’s clit and sucking on the tip. It earns a tightening hand in her hair and the hands pulling her closer. Sure, Tex is in control during these times, but South likes to believe the true control is in her hands. Or her mouth, in this instance. She’s not allowed to use her hands, she was told. She’s only to use her mouth, and she’s doing damn good at it if she says so herself. If Texes twitching thighs and tightening hands are any indication. 

It’s obvious when Tex comes, at least to her it is. It’s not loud or anything, there’s not real show of it. But her head dips forward, sending dark hair everywhere as her thighs squeeze the sides of South’s head and holds her in place. Hands tighten painfully, it’s not unpleasant though, and the sharp gasp is music to her ears. She can’t move her face at all, but she can still work her tongue, licking every wet, dripping inch of Tex’s pussy until she’s shaking. She can’t breathe while trapped here, but damn if she doesn’t welcome the slowly engulfing darkness that comes with lack of oxygen, knowing that she’s pleasing Tex so thoroughly. 

Finally, she’s released, the legs spread and the hands pull her away from the heat she was soaking up, Tex’s lips parted and a little glare to her eyes. It’s half-hearted, playful even. 

“What?” South asks breathlessly, licking her lips and finally using her hand to wipe the wetness from her chin, licking it off her fingers in a way she knows Tex likes. 

“You damn well know what. It’s sensitive, asshole.” Tex is likewise breathless, and a small smirk pulls at the corner of her lips despite the words and continued glare. 

“Oh, sorry- I forgot.” She lies, they both know it, grinning as she crawls up closer and lets her elbows fall to either side of Tex’s thighs, resting her chest against the bed between her legs. 

“You’re a shitty liar.” 

“I’m a great liar.”

“The only thing your mouth is good for is pussy.” 

“You’d know.” South grins again, leaning to nip at the side of Tex’s breast, mouthing slowly to her nipple.

“What are you doing?” She asks, voice a little deeper with arousal again. Well, still. 

“Nothing?” South asks back, sucking on her nipple and earning a low noise. 

“I have training in a little bit. Don’t have time for too much more.” 

“You can make it up to me later.” 

“Who says I was talking about you?”

She knows, Tex is all talk but she knows it’s usually a shared experience. They both get off when there’s time, and when there’s not, Tex finger fucks her in a storage closet later when she least expects it. She’s not worried. 

“Later.” Tex says, in a voice that she only uses when they’re alone, pulling her back lightly by the shoulders and shaking her head. 

“Fine, later.” South agrees, even if her hands move to touch up along Tex’s thighs, loving how toned they are, resting at her hips. 

Later.


End file.
